creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Chrome's Show of Chromeyness reference transcript
sun is setting outside of [[New City]. A clear view of Chrome's House can be seen.] Chrome: comes into the house and sighs What a day. These guys in a weird hot air balloon were trying to steal something from this kid in red... I just threw a sword at 'em and they blasted off. It was odd. Hope: is sitting on the couch watching the television Chrome, a marathon is on! In this episode they're going down this weird lookin' bunker place, and after a few more episodes they're finally going to air the new one, "Not W"-- Chrome: Sorry, but not now. I gotta go downstairs and fix this thing I've been meaning to fix. Hope: Hmm... well, alrighty then. Bye. Chrome: nods and goes downstairs carrying a stack of power tools It's so dark down here... maybe I should have carried a light-- falls down the stairs, dropping the power tools Aagh! Now I'm falling down all these-- lands on the floor ...stairs. Sigh. dusts himself off and walks throughout the dimly lit laboratory I'm glad there's at least some light down here... walks for a little bit before tripping on a green bowl of dog food Ugh, really? gets up and walks to the machine he's working on Alright, let's do this. grabs a wrench and begins to configure the machine Just gotta tighten this one bolt and fasten one button... Galaxia: taps Chrome's shoulder. Chrome looks behind him Boo! Chrome: is unfazed by it Wow, really? That's the seventy-third time this week. Sorry to say, but I can't be scared! Galaxia: But you always get scared by that game with the bear... and I saw you collapsed over the computer once screaming "Screw you, San--" Chrome: Besides that, I can't be scared... also, please ignore the fact that you ever saw those things happen. Galaxia: Hehe, okay, fine... so, uh, what is that... thing? Chrome: It's not a thing, it's a machine! Galaxia: Hmm... so what does it do? Chrome: Well, it's a teleporter. Basically, you step inside, speak where you wanna go and it'll teleport you there within a matter of seconds. It's very bare bones right now but I'm going to add some new features soon, such as cup holders, a flatscreen TV and anti-fly technology. Galaxia: ...this seems utterly useless because you have an entity that can literally teleport you anywhere within a matter of nanoseconds, so... Chrome: What? I know that. I'm just making this so I can sell it later for a high price. I need money, as you can see... opens his wallet which is completely empty Once I sell this, I can finally stop having that payment problem with that one Walmart clerk. That one Walmart clerk... he's a jerk. Galaxia: I hope all goes well with that, then. I have to go help this mayor run a village now... he needs help getting all the weeds out or something. See ya on the flipside. teleports away Category:Transcripts